Your school day just got 100 percent awesomer
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: Prussia doesnt backdown from a challenge no matter how small he thinks it is.That is probably how he got himself into the situation of going to school with Mj.spinoff of Friendships Across the Worlds/T for language PruCan mentioned HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER '12
1. Prologue: The Challenge

**Hey There~ New Story time~~  
>I don't own Hetalia...*Sigh*<br>This is a bit of a sidestory/ alternate story for Frienships Across The Worlds. [.net/s/7540577/1/Friendship_Across_the_Worlds] by my friend America (Kairin597) It has to do with a discussion we had about how Prussia wouldn't backdown from a challenge... no matter what it was. xD and this slightly crack-ish thing happened. **

**Enjoy~ Please Read and Review **

* * *

><p>It's really not everyday that you find your best friend found the human manifestation of the United Kingdom. Let alone, locks them in their closet and you have to let them go. But, this was the situation Mj found herself in. Her and her friend Morgan, who she hardly saw anymore, had been hanging out on their three say weekend. And, well, it turned out more interestingly than they had expected. They now knew where England, America, Canada, Prussian, and Italy were.<p>

When their weekend came to an end, Mj had to go back to school. Prussia and Canadian, who were staying in Mj's basement, would have to lay low until she came home around 3:30 or 4:00. She highly doubted that Prussia could do that. Before she left on Monday, she made sure that she made it clear to him. "I swear Gil, you'd better stay down here and chill until I get back. I'll leave my laptop here, and my xbox is somewhere down here. But so help me if-" Mattie Williams, Canada, stopped her mid sentence.

"I'll keep him in line, eh. You _did_ leave your street hockey stick here." He gave a small laugh while she sat there laughing pretty hard. Prussia just sat there.

Then she realized what time it was. She had to leave in order to get to school on time. [She had to go from the first floor, to the third floor to her locker, then to the second floor with all her books to be in time for the bell that started homeroom.]

"Shoot guys, I have to go" she said, looking for her checkered backpack (she was so fond of that pattern) Matthew handed it to her and she was about to go. "Have fun at your all girls school kesesese~" the silver haired ex-nation said sarcastically.

"Prussia." She made her tone of voice turn serious, even though she was more or less joking, "don't make me take you with me to keep you out of trouble. Believe me, you wouldn't last..."

A large smirk crossed his face. Matthew decided to stay out of this for now, it looked like it could go pretty much anyway really. All he knew was that the other would not back down from a challenge.

"Oh, but I could. Kesese~ Tomorrow we shall see about that."

"How? What?" Mj was completely confused. Too confused to fight the Prussian's statement, or threaten him in any way, shape, or form.

"Your school's guest program files are probably really easy to hack."

"...but..Gil..You're a GUY~ How is THAT going to work?"

"If I look like a girl..."

"...WHAT THE **FRUK**?"

"Kesesese~ If I wear clothes similar to what you do, I can pull this off."

Mj and Matthew stared at him. They could see he was really focused and determined to do this. There was no sense in telling to tell him that it wouldn't work because of a few things. He had his mind made up, and Mj would have to take him with her tomorrow, much to her displeasure.

**[**You see, Prussia and Mj had a love/hate brother/sister-ish relationship really. They fought a decent amount of the time, but at the same time, they had sort of a bond. They had that kind of '_Only I can make fun of/ hit her/him... I'll kill you if you do_' kind of protective thing too. Matthew personally thought it was adorable**]**

"Whatever Gil. I really have to go. Bye Matthieu~"

And then she let. The rest of the day went just like they had expected. Gil easily hacker Mj's school's guest program. "Birdie~ I'm in."

"You only have one problem, it's an all girls school. You can't put your actual name in. But, you're going to have to hear it all day long, so pick a good name."

"Shit. What do you think Mattie?"

"Do something similar to your name. Try something like Gillian. That was if Mj calls you Gil, you can say it's a nickname."

"You're a genius Birdie~"

And so his name for tomorrow would be Gillian. He rather disliked this part of it, but he still was not going to back down from this challenge. He was too awesome to do that. He was also going to think of a challenge for Mj, because there is no way that he would do something like this and not get her to do something. After that, the day went on normally. It mostly consisted of Gil and Matt playing video games and trying to stay more or less quiet. Matthew also wanted to find out more about hockey here.

Mj got home around four-ish and headed back downstairs to the basement.

"Gillian _Beilschmidt? _Really Gil? I seriously can't believe you're doing this." she said upon entering the left side of her Christmas light-lit, bright basement.

"Mj, whatever that stands for. I can't believe you thought the awesome me would back down from a challenge."

"Yea, what does your name stand for?" the Canadian asked nicely. "Is it something like Mary j-"

"Yeah, Mattie. Something like that." she stopped him. "But,_ Dearest Gillian._.." she put extra sarcastic expression on that phrase. "I still don't get it. I probably never will either. Anyways, I have a few things you have to know if you really are going with me tomorrow."

Matthew took this as his cue to go back to whatever he was doing before. They didn't look like they were going to kill each other and frankly, he didn't want to be involved I this 'challenge'.

"Rule One: You can't swear out loud. Seriously, if you do, I'm screwed. Rule 2: Don't say anything like 'the awesome me' or '5 meters' or 'vital regions'.** Especially not vital regions**. If you say vital regions...I **will** kill you. Rule 3: You have to act like a chick, but don't over do it."

She glared at him, but he hardly noticed. He was still in shock of rules 1 and 2. Especially rule number 2. "Rule 4: You can  talk about Matthieu if the topic of if you have a boyfriend comes up, which I doubt it will, but you never know. But, you can't tell them how 'awesome in bed' or what ever you were thinking he is." Gil looked at her, '_It's like she can read my mind Kesese~'._

"Rule 5: Don't take anything the other girls say seriously. Most of them are crazy, jealous, or just plain bitches. Luckily, they don't have frying pans. Haha. But try to keep cool and don't hit or kill anyone." He looked at her, then remembered she was refrencing what had happened before she found him. [**A/n **If you havent read frienships across the worlds...Mj, Morgan, and Italy found Prussia in an alleyway passed out because someone, who they assumed to be Hungary, hit him with a frying pan.]

"And I know you're not going to like this one, but... Rule 6 is... you can't say that you are Prussia to most people. Since you technically aren't a country anymore, most people don't know about you." He sat there completely mind blown.

"**What? **So basically, I can't be me?"

"No. You just have to tone it down for the first 6 periods of the day. 7th period I have lunch, and I have some people who need to meet you. And yes, they will probably know who you are. Just go with it. It's not that hard really. I mean you do have me to help~"

Matthew laughed. They were so similar. He had thought that she was a lot like a short haired, slightly taller Elizabeta. But he could see more of a Gilbert-ness in her personality. It was interesting to him, though her couldn't figure out why.

After her homework, she remembered something important she had to tell him. "Gil, I forgot. You're going to have to get up early tomorrow. I have to get you ready and well, more feminine. Matt~ do me a favor and wake him up at 6:30, then come to my room, okay?" The Canadian nodded, while the Prussian complained about getting up so early. She laughed, then went upstairs to shower, then sleep. Tomorrow would **defiantly** be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>An: FIVE DAY WEEKEND FTW! so there shall be more writing~  
><strong>If you are reading Absoutely Maple Filled CHaos, just an update, I have to type it out, but I do have the whole story finished,. There will be some UsUk and Spamano, just a bit.

SO, yea this story will pretty much be Prussia's day at school...But, it wont be boring, **at all.** I assure you that.  
>not quite sure how long its gonna be... but its gonna be fun. Don't worry though, Mj is a big part of the story, but it will be mostly Prussia centered.<p>

And who knows, another country could randomly come in... :D

SUggestions for this, or another story im writing, or for a new story I should write? Feel free to share!~

**REVIEW PLEASE~~~  
><strong>=3


	2. Challenge Accepted: Homeroom

**Hello Dearest Reader~  
><strong>I needen't remind you again that I do not own Hetalia or Keanu Reeves, do I?  
>In this exciting (not really) chapter of Prussia's day with Mj, he actually goes to school. This chapter is abit crack-ish, but its all good.<br>_**Please, Enjoy and Review**_~

* * *

><p>"Gil...Get up!" the Canadian said, slightly annoyed. He got a mumble in response.<p>

"I thought the awesome you didn't back down from a challenge." he heard another voice say.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. The awesome me is up!" he said becoming less groggy as he began to wake up.

"C'mon!" the tall brunette said, dragging the silver haired country upstairs to her room, where he could hear music already blasting. It was pretty bright, due to the pastel Christmas lights that were all over. Posters for different bands and games covered the aqua colored walls. 'So this is what it looks like~' he said to himself.

Mj, who was already dressed in her maroon shirt and short gray skirt with black black tights, turned to him and sighed. She had her work cut out for her. She tossed him a clack and purple 'rocket plan' t-shirt and something else.

"Is this...? Kesesese~"

"Yea. It's a bra. You have to blend in! Its pretty dense so, you should decent. That is if you choose to wear it. Your pants and boots should be fine, so after that all I need to fix is your hair." She was referring to the army green pants and knee high lace up boots he wore so much. And to his very bed head affected hair.

While he got dressed, she put on a small line of eyeliner on her bottom lash line to complete her punk-rock look. "Kesese~ I look like I've got tits..."

"You're supposed to Gil. Get with it. All girls school, ya know." she said staring at the more feminine looking Prussia. "Now. Let's go~"

She said bye to Mattie and then the two walked the short 15 minutes to her school. The walk was mostly Mj reminding Gil what he had to do and Gil asking about what classes she had, mostly wondering when lunch was. (Mj made an awesome lunch for both of them)

"First period is Spanish dos, then World History, after World is Honors Lit, then Algebra. 5th and 6th period I have Bio Honors and it's a lab day, so don't blow anything up." She shot him a serious glare. "Then I have lunch. It's late lunch, sorry. Then I have Religion/ seminar, which is not boring like you think... Then a have a study hall with my two sophomore friends, but you'll meet them at lunch." The Prussian, quickly getting over his unhappiness with her late lunch, was suddenly intrigued by her last statement.

"You have sophomores at your table? Kesese~"

"Yeah.." her voice was softer now. "Actually I sit with them. Two sophomores, two juniors, and me, a freshman."  
>"Kesese~ how awesome."<p>

She nodded. "By the way, you can be yourself with them. They're like me, they know about you and the other countries. Well, actually, they don't know you guys are here, but they will. Brigid will probably recognize you right away. Brittany may take a few minutes, but she'll know. I'll let you know which ones they are when we get there. But, to everyone else, you are Gillian, okay?" He nodded.

"You can count in the awesome me~"

They arrived at the corners they had to cross to reach her school. "From here on out, you are Gillian Beilschmidt."

"Mkay, Mj. Kesese~"

They crossed and then arrived at her school. Upon walking through the side door to her school, they took a sharp right turn to a set of stairs.

"First thing you will find, there are a lot of stairs that we'll have to climb today."

They reached the reached the third floor quickly, though Gil could see how that could get annoying fast.  
>they came up on the far left side of the hallway, near the chapel's stained glass window and gates. They walked through the crowded hallway to her locker, which was the third set on the right.<p>

Mj tossed her books in her locker, ignoring her classmates who were intently staring at the albino next to her, who was completely oblivious to these looks as he was staring at Mj's locker and what she was now putting in her backpack.

"C'mon gill," she felt weird saying that, but shed manage. "To homeroom!" She ignored her friends and locker mates' attempts to catch her attention and she walked quickly to set her stuff down in homeroom before attempting to find either Brigid or Brittany.

Her world history teacher, who was also her homeroom teacher was seated,like she was every morning at her desk. Two other girls sat in their seats and appeared to be studying for some thing, most likely a vocab test or something.

They walked to the very back of the room, and at the first chair on the right, Mj placed her backpack down. Then looked at the clock, she had about 5 minutes until the warning bell for homeroom.

"C'mon~ Lets try to find Brigid so she doesn't spazz if she sees us in the hallways." He looked at the brunette, and she looked back knowledgeably. yep, that meant more stairs...

As soon as the duo walked outside, they were greeted by an energetic, and short brunette. "m to the j to the m to the j... You finally got a shadow~" she looked to Prussia, "Oh my god I'm so sorry for you." Mj shot her a look of unamusement that seemed to almost say 'i hate you, you know that?'

"Whys that? Mj's pretty awesome kesese~"

"I guess, but i was just joking before. so,I'm Marisa, and you are?"

"Awesome, but you can call me Gillian" The two girls laughed at that, both for entirely different reasons.

"Have you seen Brigid or Brittany?"

"Cafeteria, like always"

"Thanks~"

They began to walk away when Marisa quickly interjeted "Gill~ you are awesome, by the way your eyes so so cool!"

He nodded, and the two had gotten half way down the hall when the warning bell sounded. "Shit" she said quietly. "What happened to not swearing? Kesese~"

She looked at him with a look that seemed to say 'Shut it. You have no clue how she will react.'  
>It was odd how Mj and Gilbert could almost tell what the other was thinking or trying to say just by looking at each other. It was the same with Mj and Matthew.<p>

The two walked back into homeroom and walked once again to the back right,first seat next tot the isle. She grabbed on of the folding chairs that was always at the back of the class for guests. "Here Gill."

The rest of her homeroom began to file in, laughing and or complaining about some test or some guy not texting them back. Some of them merely walked to their seats, too deep in either themselves or their conversation to notice Gill. Others however, saw her as they walked in, their eyes immediately drawn to the red eyed,silver haired girl in the back sitting next to the invisible punk-rocker.

Her smiling Asian friend sat down one seat over from Mj. Mj suddenly stopped her conversation with Prussia,"Did we have any Brady homework besides gerunds and the Theseus outline?" "No, I don't think so."the other said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that Gill. My English teacher is scarier than Belarus.."

The bell was just about to ring, signaling the start of the actual day, when the last of her classmates walked in. "Mj~ you got a shadow! oh Jesus don't kill this one!" the girl who sat next to her said, while dumping her books across both her and Mj's desk.

"...why does everyone think I'm going to kill my shadow?"

"Kesesese~"

"Oh bro, your eyes are like so pretty! Are they contacts?" the girl asked Prussia, completely ignoring Mj, yet again.

"Naw, they're my real eyes."

"Dude~bro that's like so cool!"

Mj rolled her eyes. She was going to have to hear that a lot today. Mj simply put her head against the desk and groaned. This day she thought, was going to be very interesting...

The bell rung and their teacher loudly said "no talking till announcements. Oh, and Mj would you care to introduce your guest?"

Mj hated this. it always made her feel like she was at a 'AA' meeting. 'Like hi this is Gillian and she has a problem. the last time she blah blah blah'd was...'

She stood up, "This is Gillian, she's a freshman who just moved here from Germany."

A small chorus of "hi Gillian"s and from her teacher came a "Oh really? What part? have you always lived there?"

"I lived there for a while then moved around a bit and came here, where i met Mj, then moved back then moved here again. I'm from Pr- i mean Berlin."

"How interesting" her teacher said, just before the announcements came on.

After announcements there was about 2 minutes before they could leave to go to the first floor for Spanish class. So she sat and filled him in on Spanish class.

"My teacher is interesting. Shes from Mexico and is not that good with speaking English all the time. She also has a thing for Keanu Reaves... warning you now."

"Kesesese~ sounds interesting"

As soon as the bell sounded, Mj grabbed her checkered backpack and got up, with Prussia not too far behind. they walked through the crowded hall down an equally crowded staircase, and through the small cafeteria, hanging a right into the warm Spanish room.

* * *

><p><strong>TO THE SPANISH CLASS!<br>lol. Its pretty true, what happens here. All of the classes that follow homeroom are entirely true, except Bio, but you'll see why when I get that chapter written.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, oh and I dont care what you say in the review, you could tell me 'pancakes' or 'theres a spider in my bathroom' or even 'france is right behind me, send help' xD I accept all points of view on my writing and you are what helps me improve~**

***returns to math homework.* See you later, Dearest Reader**


	3. Spanish, World, and Honors Lit Part 1

**Hullo Reader~  
><strong>This is the start of Prussia's classes. Spanish, World, and then the beginning of Lit~  
>All of the stuff here has actually happened in class, by the way~<br>I dont *sigh* own hetalia at all...

READ AND REVIEW~

* * *

><p>They entered and she grabbed a chair on the way to her desk, which surprise, surprise was in the back of the classroom. Marisa, the brunette from earlier, was already in the room. "So, did you find them?" She asked enthusiastically. Mj and Prussia shook their heads. 'But I'm sure they wont freak out too much...right? I'm starting to wonder...' Mj thought.<p>

Their teacher walked in and that bell rung.

"Hola Class~" she began to start her usual routine, when she noticed Gil. "Voy a presentar su invitada?" "Si." Mj replied, still disliking this. "Ella es Gillian. Ere de Berlin. She just moved back here"

A cluster of "Hola Gillian"'s sounded again. "Oh very interesting. Y tomas la clase de espanol?"

"No, but I speak German." Her teacher nodded and class went on as it normally would. It was, luckily, a power point today, so she could talk with the Prussian.

"Yeah, this class is pretty boring." Mj said, fighting back a yawn.

"It is pretty un-awesome, but at least its not as bad as 'AW Lovi~ Te amo~!' all the time.." he said, quietly imitating the lovestruck Spaniard.

The rest of class was pretty uneventful. Just a few weird things, which were actually pretty normal for Spanish class. [Aka: Random Christiano Renaldo pictures for direct objects]

**~~Off To World History~~**

Needless to say, World History was pretty interesting. First Mj heard the textbook standard lesson from her teacher. Then, she got the Prussia explanation. "So basically, that's what happened." he said after "explaining" things about early civilizations. [*cough**cough*]

Mj thanked god that they were only talking about Greece and not something like the war of Austrian Succession. That would be too awkward, even for her. While thinking about this, she zoned out slightly.

"Hey! Stop being un-awesomely lost in thought!" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm listening" [lie] "Mhmmhm that's interesting..."

By this time her World History class was talking about Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt and then onto Harry Potter and Twilight [Which ISNT Literature]. Prussia was still trying to tell her about different countries, but quite honestly, it was too early in the morning for it. She jotted down some sentences in her small, white notebook, which intrigued the Prussian. He figured she was taking notes on his awesome history lesson. Either that or she was doing something similar to this awesome journal. Either way, it would have to do with his awesomeness. Which was awesome in his thoughts.

The rest of the period seemed to go really fast. This was good because Prussia's _'Stuff that happened before the awesome me that doesn't really matter much'_ history lesson was starting to get, well actually it was from the beginning, awkward.

"...And then seized his vital regions~"

"Gil! I told you, you can't say vital regions! It's awkward. Just shut up. Class is almost over. And next is...oh god... we have Lit...joy..."

"Kesese~ what's so bad about Lit? I thought you loved to write and all that English stuff..."

"I do. But my teacher... she's nuts. Like seriously, if you think Belarus is bad..."

"Well... we'll see about that, now won't we?"

As if on cue, the bell rang. "Don't forget to do your maps!" her teacher exclaimed as they left.

The two quickly exited and then went up the stairs. Mj practically threw her locker door open, put her books in [rather violently], grabbed her other books, and then slammed her locker, which really was the only way she could get her locker to close. And the duo continued their walk down the halls.

Mj wondered as she walked with the Prussian what would happen today in Lit class. She felt like there was something important about today that she was forgetting.

And then, as she walked in, it hit her like a softball to the face. "Merde." she said softly, hoping no one would hear, but its not like anyone would know what she was saying anyways.

"Heard that~" the Prussian said playfully.

"Meh." she replied, not caring that she had just been caught swearing in French. Her eyes were drawn to the front of the class room as she made her way to her seat, which was the second in the first row. She was directly next to the windows, which were open all year long.

In the front of stood a short, light haired woman. She had the sort of intimidating aura about her that just made you fearful of what she was about to do, with out you even knowing her. She was talking in a very dignified and aristocratic way that English teachers so very often attempt to do so. She was asking, more like demanding in a nicer tone, that everyone get into their assigned groups before they went to the aud, because she had something to tell them.

"That's today?" Mj said louder than she normally spoke in that class, although it was really much more like her normal speaking voice.

"I guess it is... do you mind telling me what exactly it is?" Gilbert asked. Her reply was low, almost inaudible, but just about loud enough for him to make out the two words.  
>"Theseus play"<p>

She set her backpack down on her chair and moved to the front, where he group was. Up until this point, Prussia was unsure what was making Mj so on edge. She seemed pretty chill most of the time, that is when he wasn't being a total sick to her in an effort to make things interesting, and she really didn't seem like on to be affected by things like this. That is, until he was 'introduced' to her teacher.

"Oh I see we have a guest. Miss Sora would you give us the honor of introducing your" she looked at him. Her eyes seemed to look right through him. He then realized that she was in fact worse than Belarus. "very interesting guest?" Mj sighed.

"This is Gillian. She's from Germany and she recently moved back here after living in different places including here, East Germany, where she's from, and she was in Canada for a while." She and Prussia both tried not to laugh at that, because they both had such 'special' minds.

"Oh the is just wunderbar, I believe I'm saying that correctly. Would you mind Miss, Miss..."

"Beilschmidt."

"Miss Beilschmidt. Would you mind teaching us something in German very quickly?" she said, talking very fast, which apparently was normal for her.

"Sure. If you want to compliment someone on how they look, like if they are pretty, you tell them they are looking very hässlich. For example, Mj's hair is very hässlich." Mj laughed at this, knowing that hässlich meant ugly, and not pretty. '_Oh Prussia, you're probably mentally Kesese~ing aren't you?'_

* * *

><p>Yes, ending in the middle of a class. get over it. By the way, all the spanish used here is from what my teacher actually says... so yea...<p>

Please REview. they make me happeh. And make me continue to type~

In other news: Yes, I will probably update the other half of lit class tomorrow or something like that. k? yea.

BYE READER SEE YOU LATER~


	4. Lit class still Poor Prussia

**Hola dear Reader~ First off, FELIZ KWANZANIKKAHMIS! (happy holidays)  
>Thanks to all of you have recently added this to story alert~ though, i wish you would review it... But, authors can't be choosers and well, it means alot because this is filled with characters that aren't from Hetalia, so THANK YOU!<strong>

**Um, so yea, all of this has happened so far in my classes... I felt bad for the shadow that had to sit with my English teacher... I really did... BUT it was funny, and i ended up using it in a story, so Thank you terrified Shadow girl thing... guest? What ever, I digress.  
><strong>**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. If i did, prussia would be next to me right now... which he is not. Sigh. The only thing I own here is Mj [If you count owning yourself...]**

**Read and REVIEW PLEASE~ **

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much Miss Beilschmidt." Then Gilbert felt the intimidation of her teacher, as Mj and the rest of her class [who were now telling each other about how ugly they were, unknowingly, in German] did, even though he wasn't taking the class.<p>

"I want to briefly talk about your outline on Theseus before we go to the Auditorium. Assuming you all followed the proper TWIST outline formatting guidelines for this assignment, you should have a very clear and concise outline. You should not have any such atrocious simplicities like 'Theseus was a just and strong hero'. As we all know, that would be fine for a fourth grade American student. But, however, we are the Honors Literature 9th grade class. And furthermore, we do not write like that any longer, or at least we shouldn't. Isn't that right Miss Stoll?" A brunette girl near Mj's row nodded fearfully. "Good. Also hopefully you have all attempted to use positive focus words and have tried not to use passive voice or any first or second person pronouns like I or you and other things of that nature. I hope that you have all stayed in one tense, the past tense, in order to keep it clear and flowing, which it should be if you have provided sufficient detail, isn't that right Miss Sora?"

"Yes." replied Mj, shattering her hope that she would be invisible in this class, as she was in so many of her other classes. But no, because her teacher insisted on staying towards the end of the end of the room, which held the girls with the last names ending in the last few alphabet letters, where Mj was.

"Okay, now that we all have that straightened out, I will give you about three minutes directors, to get everything together. That should be plenty of time, as we all know what we are supposed to do."

Mj and the rest of her class seemed to all sigh in relief as their teacher retreated to the desk in the back of the room to fix papers or whatnot.

A short, giner-y haired girl walked up to Mj. She spoke with a slight accent, due to previously living in New England. It over all made her sound very proper.

"Oh my gosh. I thought I was going to die. I'm so glad that you have a shadow, she's always better when there are guests."

"You mean this is better for her?" Prussia asked, slightly taken back at the previous statement.

"Oh yea. Like I told you, she's worse. Way worse." Mj added.

Luckily, her group had everything worked out, and they'd been ready since the first class of doing this. Mj took this time to introduce Gillian to the happy, ginger-haired girl.

"Gill, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Gill. You'll see each other in Algebra, too, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, what do you think of Mrs. B?"

"She is... quite simply... nuts. She freaks me out. And trust me, it takes a lot to freak the awesome me out!"He looked back over, expecting an angry glare from the tall brunette, which he quickly saw. He forgot about the fact that he couldn't say that.

'_Well, at least he didn't say vital regions again...yet...' _she thought, '_If he does I'm going to literally kill him.'_

Hannah just giggled. For once, Mj was happy that no one in her class knew it was Prussia. Because if they didn't already notice from his looks, they would immediately know from the term 'the awesome me'. [This may be the only  advantage to having no friends in you watch Hetalia in your class or grade at your school]

"Time's up. Let's proceed to the auditorium ladies~" Her teacher instructed. And with that, they all left to go to the auditorium, on the second floor. They all filed out, then into the aud, and Mj's group went backstage. That left Prussia alone, to sit with Mrs. B. She felt bad for him, she really did. But at the same time, she had warned him. If he couldn't make it, then she would be proven right. He was the one who wanted to go in the first place, he said he could do it. And in all truth, Mrs B wasn't all that bad in her eyes. Sure, she would write more on your paper than you did, rip it apart, show every flaw you made, crush all your hard work, and make you feel totally worthless and like total shit. But, if you looked at it, she would only help you in the end. Well, that is if you made it through her class alive.

"Miss Beilschmidt, if you would, we will sit her and critique their hard work. Keep in mind that they have had about three days to work on this, but also that it should not be particularly bad content wise. Meaning it must have all the aspects of the original story." He nodded. '_Oh mein gott. I am going to die...I will get Mj back for this somehow.' _Gilbert thought.

"Whenever you are ready ladies~ Let the show begin."

The group of 9th grade Lit Honors students put together a fairly decent interpretation of the story of Theseus. Prussia was intimidated by the short English teacher next to him, a bit too much to notice what was going on. Mj really had been right when she said that her teacher was scarier than Belarus. He suddenly heard a very familiar voice. It sounded much like Feliks, along with the other voices that were just standard to high school girls. However, this voice had more of the sound of the flamboyant Polish nation/ He then noticed, it was coming from the tallest brunette who just walked in from behind a curtain, along with two other lighter brunettes. _'Was that? OH yes, It was! Mein Gott this is too funny. Mattie is going to die laughing when I tell him that Mj had to talk like Feliks! Kesese~' _

While the Prussian thought this, he momentarily forgot the feeling that seemed to be a mix between Ivan and Natalya being close behind you with sharp objects and a grudge. (which was how he would describe being next to Mrs B)

But soon the part involving Mj [and her Feliks like valleygirl-esq voice] was over, the feeling had returned. Luckily, there was only about ten minutes left in the period and five in the play.

AS soon as the girls had finished, the whole class came out, bowed, and hopped off of the stage. Prussia ran towards Mj, finally happy to be away from the 'un-awesome totally psychotic teacher'.

"It's not over." she said with a less than comforting tone. His happy expression fell. And the two followed the rest of the class out into the halls and up the stairs.

Once they were all in the the room again, Mrs B decided to 'go over' some aspects of a story they has to do a chart on.

"Now, Miss Yokai, one trait of Zarhoff is?"

"Um, I put sadistic..?" the timid girl answered and questioned at the same time.

"I wouldn't say that he is quite sadistic exactly. Now, who can tell the class what sadistic means, you know gives us all a bit of a refresher?"

Prussia looked over at Mj, who seemed to be about one of three people in the room who actually knew this. For once, Mj felt confident in raising her hand to answer.

"Yes, Miss Sora."

"It means you take pleasure in and enjoyment in the pain of others."

"And you enjoy inflicting that pain too, right?" he teacher added in the form of a question. Mj nodded. And the bell rung.

Something about this scared Gilbert, but the awesome him totally wouldn't admit it ever. He thanked god that the class period was over and he was now leaving that class to go with Mj to Algebra class.

Shoot! What do we do if Brigid and Brittany see you? There is no way that we can avoid them! We're lucky that we avoided Monica the elder on the way from Spanish and Imani on the way to Lit, but I always see Brigid and Brittany." Mj thought out loud.

"well," Prussia said calmly, " we could just always hope that we pass by them quickly enough that they won't realize that it's me. I mean Morgan almost didn't recognize me according to what she told me when you guys found me." he countered.

"Yea, let's hope." And the two continued their descent to the first floor. They reached the second floor staircase to the first floor. Sure enough, they saw Brittany. But, before the light-haired brunette could look up from her red and blue Beatles notebook [which she had almost as often as Mj had her notebook with her], Mj and Gilbert quickly snuck past her. For once, Mj was happy that Brittany was absorbed in her writings. (Actually, for more than just the delay in introducing the ex-nation. She actually was really intrigued in Brittany's writings, as she had never really read much that the sophomore wrote.)

"One down. One to go." Prussia said. Brittany who was already on the upper set of stairs, quickly turned around upon hearing the familiar voice, but the owner of the voice had already disappeared. She sighed, and continued on.

When they reached the first floor, Mj was preparing for the impending tackling hug and fan girl squeals that would come with Brigid seeing Gilbert. And, as they descended the last few stairs, she saw her wavy haired sophomore friend. "Shit." she said through her teeth.

"Prush, double speed." He nodded, and the two began to walk a bit faster, staying close to the wall where the two math rooms were. In doing this, they barely missed the older girl. (They literally walked right past her.) However, the very observant Brigid saw a flash of a familiar short, dark brown ponytail as she walked into her Geometry room.

"Wait a sec..." she said.

She backed up to see if she had just missed her 'invisible' freshman friend. She quickly saw another quick glint, this one silver, enter the Algebra room. "Is that?' she asked excitedly to no one in particular, as she moved towards the room next to the one she'd just briefly exited and entered. But, luckily for the unlikely ex-nation/ punk-rock fan girl duo, the bell range. "Fruuukkkkk!" Brigid complained, and then returned to her class.

Mj sighed again. 'Friggen Algebra class.' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um so yes, happy whatever you celebrate... or if you dont celebrate anything... well... HAPPY DAY THAT HAPPENED!**

**Um yes, I will be updating my England/America with Fem!Canada and magic stuff story sometime this week, for those you who read it~**

**Now, I will get back to decorating my Christmas tree with my derpy family... joy**

**ReVIEW! teh reviews,,, they make me keep updating~ (well that and Morgan's insitance... but whatever same thing!) and if you review, you can pet chinchilla zexion! [lol inside jokes ftw]**


	5. Preview of Algebra

**Hullo Guys. You've been so awesome lately. And lets not ignore the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Well, I guess that's what happens when you write too much and then find yourself in a fricken hard English Honors course.** [not to mention having France in your house...]****

**But look~ An update.** **This is the beginning of Algebra1. **What you may want/need to know is that Mj is taking Algebra again. She took it in eighth grade, but didn't quite master it by her new school's standards. So she is forced to take it again, though she doesn't mind it, because it makes her actually feel smart for once. **I haven't finished typing the whole thing, but whatever~**

**Read on and Review Mon Ami~**

* * *

><p>The two quickly went to Mj's seat, which was obnoxiously close to the front of the room for one. Her teacher was at the front of the room, trying to bring up the notes for today on his smart board, like he did ever class.<p>

"All right ladies, and I use the term... loosely. Today we're going to learn something new and exciting" There were several shrill voices saying something along the lines of "Ugh. You say that every time. It's not exciting! Its just math." And the sad part was, they weren't all wrong. He did say it all the time, though the girls also said that he said it all the time, which generally just gave Mj a bit of a headache from the obnoxious repetition. And what was even more boring for her, sh already knew what was going to be covered.[Stupid 2 points on the Regents exam that she didn't have to "master" the subject.]

She decided to take this time to fill Prussia in on lunch, as that would most likely be the most hectic subject. (Because, technically, when she stayed after, it's not a subject, really.) She began with a good description of each of the girls.

"First off there is Brittany. She is short, by comparison, with light brown, almost blonde-ish hair. She's a bit spazzy. She is an avid writer and loves the Beatles. We saw her in the hall...yeah. She is pretty awesome. Next is Monica the elder. She is the quiet one at our table, but I believe that's because she is often deep in thought. Thinking what? Well, I'm not sure if anyone knows, really. I don't know much about her, but she's pretty chill and likes the legend of Zelda.

"Then, there is Imani. She's crazy, but you can't help but love her. She's a lot like France, but in a good way, I'd say. She's really funny, and I'm sure you'll like her. And finally, there is Brigid. She is the one we just avoided. She is pretty awesome. A bit spazzy, not as much as Brittany, but more so than I am. She's most likely going to tackle-glomp you. But, you never know. Either way, there will be squealing. I have study hall with her and Brittany, so that should be interesting. Um yeah,. You really need to meet them to know what I'm talking about. I probably sound like I'm prattling on and on about something really weird to you."

She finished with a laugh, and looked to find that she had actually managed to copy the notes and finish all the examples before the others had finished the first problem, all while explaining this.

"I see." he said, "So should I be scared to meet them, or happy?"

"A bit of both I suppose." she paused. "X = four." She received a nod from her teacher, and a few 'Oh Come on Mj, I wasnt done!'s.

"So does it bother you when I say vital regions?" Prussia said, feeling rather obnoxious all of a sudden.

"Prussia. I will kill you. Brigid, Brittany, Morgan, and Mattie would probably kill me after words, but it would be worth it. Seriously, don't say vital regions!" she threatened while whispering. A light blush covered her face, which she artfully hid with her hand.

"Kesese~ oh Believe me, I will. But, for you, I'll wait until Lunch~"

"Up your pancakes good sir~" she countered with of of her and her friends' odd one liners. He kind of stared at her, wondering which way he should take that, because it's Mj speaking, and you never really know. She smirked at this confused state the Prussian ex-nation found himself in. '_Exactly_' she thought.

The rest of Math class went by alarmingly fast. Before She knew it, they'd finished the lesson, checked last night's homework, and... **THEN EVERYONE DIED. THE END. just kidding~**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey loves, yes. I am alive still. I am just busy. **  
>But Hopefully, this weekend I can take a break from everything and try to type the rest of this story up.<br>**But, alas, it can only go so far. For the other notebook (the first became filled with this story) Has been missing for over a week now... D: HOW HAVE I SURVIVED?  
><strong>Haha, but Hopefully I'll find it... *fingers crossed*

**REVIEW! and I shall be happy for a while. Oh yea, And if you review... hugs from Canadia~  
><strong>


End file.
